Dead Cow Walking
"Dead Cow Walking" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 1. Synopsis It's the day of the animals' check-ups, and Pip is recounting the horror stories surrounding Dr. Glove, the local veterinarian, frightening most of the other animals. Otis tries to put their minds at ease just as the Vet arrives. Otis decides to go first to show that there's nothing to be afraid of, only to be subjected to a painful off-screen examination. Once the Vet finishes with the other animals, Pip overhears a conversation between the Vet and the Farmer about the well being of what they refer to as "the big steer", with the Vet insisting it only has about a week. Believing himself the be "the big steer", Otis is mortified by this discovery and sinks into a state of depression. As Otis begins to reflect on his life, his friends insist that Otis's life would've been much better without their involvement in it, and Otis decides to spend his last week on Earth doing everything he's ever wanted to do (kissing pop-star Jessica Allspice, singing in an Opera, painting himself as the Mona Lisa, etc.). As this is going on, Duke convinces the animals to pretend they don't need Otis so that he can spend more time doing what he wants before death, just as Otis realizes that completing his bucket list isn't as fun without his friends. Otis tries to convince his friends to take part in the activities, but they all make up excuses to avoid him. Otis, believing that his friends have forgotten him, decides to jump a canyon on a motorcycle in an attempt to burn his memory into the minds of his friends, while also going out with a bang. Meanwhile, Pip, after a series of unsuccessful attempts to replace Otis as his best friend, overhears another conversation between Dr. Glove and the Farmer, and discovers that "the big steer" was just the Vet's van. Pip frantically rushes to find Otis, just managing to break the news to him as he's seconds away from jumping the canyon. Otis ecstatically celebrates that he's going to live, only to plummet to the bottom of the canyon. Otis is now in a full body cast recovering from the fall. All of his friends are there to comfort him, apologizing for their behavior towards him and promising to never leave his side until he's better. Unfortunately, this promise is broken almost immediately, as the arrival of Dr. Glove causes the animals to disperse. Otis, completely immobilized, can only watch in horror as the Vet approaches him and gives her glove a suggestive snap. From outside the barn, Otis's pained screams can be heard. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck / Pizza Twins / Opera Singer #1 * Tino Insana as Pig * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Audrey Wasilewski as Betty Glove * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Steve Oedekerk as Nathan Beady / Snotty Boy * Fred Tatasciore as the Farmer / Opera Singer #2 Recap Coming soon! Trivia * For some reason, Jessica looks different than her other appearances in the series. * The title is awkwardly similar to the ''Heathers ''song "Dead Girl Walking" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1